


Missing Moments

by Immovable_McLennon



Series: Speak Now [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: (sort of) break up, Emotional Hurt, Getting Together, M/M, Missing Moments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Richard is responsible for it, Richard‘s got a thing for thighs, Taron gets his heart broken, Taron has a thing for biting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immovable_McLennon/pseuds/Immovable_McLennon
Summary: Missing Moments from the Speak Now series.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Series: Speak Now [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1466281
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forever Hold Your Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977214) by [WritingYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingYay/pseuds/WritingYay). 



> The first of a few missing moments from the series that I want to write.   
> How did Richard tell Taron that he met Rose and that their 'affair' had to stop.

«Taron,» whispered Richard suddenly, as if he was afraid that anything spoken with more volume would cause something to break. He couldn’t know then that his words, no matter how softly spoken, would end up having just that effect, nonetheless. Richard and Taron were lying quietly next to each other before Richard spoke up. Their bodies still naked and sweaty. This was how they would usually end up before someone would suggest taking a shower and actually going to sleep. They had started sleeping together, in both senses of the word, during the filming of Rocketman and somehow, they never stopped. Neither of them had put into words what the thing between them was. So far it had just worked for the both of them. But tonight, something was odd with Richard’s behaviour. There was no talk of getting a shower, no quips towards Taron and his shaved head, just a softly spoken “Taron”. 

“Yeah?” Taron answered, glancing over at Richard who seemed to be avoiding eye contact.  
“I met someone at this event I went to a few weeks ago,” explained Richard.  
“Oh? Do I know them?” asked Taron. He didn’t know what to expect from this conversation. Why would Richard tell him about someone he met weeks ago? It seemed such an odd moment. If it was actually someone they both knew, he could have told him as soon as he got back from the event and not after sex. If it was someone Taron didn’t know that would make even less sense. Unless… Taron dreaded to think about that possibility. It couldn’t be, right? Richard wouldn’t… not now.  
“No, I don’t think so. She’s a model. Her name’s Rose,” answered Richard still barely audible. It was so quiet in the room at that moment that Taron feared that the cogs turning in his head might be heard. What if Richard noticed that his heart had sped up after the ‘no’? Taron didn’t like the direction this conversation was taking. He wished he could just hide underneath the duvet and ignore everything going on. He could no longer deny that this was going to be exactly what he had feared. He knew Richard too well at this point. The way Richard is avoiding eye contact, the way he had sounded when he spoke that woman’s name. 

“Rose huh?” Taron hoped that by keeping his sentences short, Richard wouldn’t notice how anxious he had become.  
“I… I think she might be the one, you know. She’s amazing.”  
And there it was. Hiding under the duvet suddenly seemed even more appealing. Taron couldn’t think properly. He didn’t understand. Did he mean nothing to Richard? Was he just conveniently there when no one else was? Was this all this had been? He really needed that shower now. He felt awfully dirty all of a sudden. He would not break in front of Richard though. He was better than that.  
“What does that mean then?” asked Taron, desperately wishing his voice didn’t shake as much as his hands did.  
Richard still didn’t look at him. The silence that settled between them only broken by a car rumbling past outside.  
“We can’t do this anymore,” Richard says. Even if Taron had expected this, he still felt his heart flutter painfully. He looks down, so he doesn’t have to see Richard. The sight of his still sweaty, mussed hair made him feel sick. 

He didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything to that or what was expected of him at all? Was he supposed to wish Richard all the best? Should he just go into the bathroom and ignore Richard’s presence until Richard left? Should he open up and tell Richard exactly how he felt? That last option was immediately rejected. There was no reason to. Richard had made up his mind. He had found someone to love and that someone was not Taron. So why should he talk about his feelings if the only response he would get is that Richard never felt anything of that sort for him? No, Taron rather kept his dignity intact. It was option number one then. Hiding in the bathroom seemed too childish. He was thirty now. So he congratulated Richard and told him that he was happy for him. 

Taron didn’t know if Richard bought it. He left Taron’s flat not long after. Maybe he felt awkward staying any longer after that conversation or maybe he felt how uncomfortable Taron had gotten. Whatever it was, Taron was glad that he had left. He could finally go to the shower. Taron turned the heat of the water up so far that his skin turned red. He needed to get rid of that dirty feeling Richard left behind. However, no matter how often he washed his body down, no matter how hard he scrubbed, it just wouldn’t go away. He felt used. So he got out again when he couldn’t stand the heat any longer. He picked out some of his oldest clothes that he could still fit into. Those were probably the only things he owned that he didn’t connect with the Scotsman somehow. 

All he needed now was someone he could talk to and hopefully cry with. Someone who would allow him to get blind drunk while still making sure that he was alright and actually got into bed. Calling Jamie it was then. Thankfully Jamie was actually in England at the moment. There weren’t many other people who knew about him and Richard and those who did were in Wales. Taron would go up to Wales as soon as his schedule allowed but for now Mr Bells presence and London would have to do. 

It didn’t take long for Jamie to get that Taron was not his usually bubbly self. He agreed immediately to a night out – just the two of them – without once asking for the reason. Knowing Jamie, Taron thought, he had already guessed that this call had something to do with Richard. They agree on a place and time before Taron hung up.  
Just before Taron left his flat, he received a text message. Thinking it would be Jamie telling him that he had decided on another location or something Taron clicked on it without checking. The text ended up being by Richard and it did not contain anything Taron wanted to read at that moment.  
“Thanks for being so understanding. You’re a good friend Taron,” was what it said.  
Taron did not answer. He couldn’t. ‘A good friend’ Richard had called him. That’s all he ever was to him and all he ever will be – ‘A good friend’. Apparently being a good friend now constitutes of being there when your friend needs a fuck and understanding when he met someone better, preferably of the opposite sex.


	2. How it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Taron and Richard start their "affair". There's one thing to blame for it, really. Richard's screensaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard has a thing for thighs and Taron for biting (not that that is news to anyone who's seen Rocketman).  
> Sorry, I'm not sorry.

„Dickie?“ came Taron‘s voice from the other end of Richard‘s trailer. They had met up there after they had both finished their parts for the day on the set of Rocketman. The film was nearly done, and Richard and Taron were using every minute they had in each other‘s company. They knew that once the shoot was over there wouldn‘t be much time for hanging out. Taron would go on promotion for Robin Hood and Richard had to get ready for his next project. So, they would meet up after a day’s work in one of their trailers - usually Richard‘s since he required less time in the make-up and costume department to get rid of their film persona - before they would head out somewhere. Sometimes Jamie or Dexter would join them but more often than not they were on their own. Today was no different.

That‘s why Taron found himself sat on the couch in Richard’s trailer while he went to take a shower. Taron could hear Richard turning off the water after a few minutes and he knew that he would now be taking about seven more minutes in there (not that he was counting or anything) to get his hair dry and put some fresh clothes on. While Taron was waiting, he saw his mate‘s phone light up from a new message he had received. Taron could see that it was from Kit Harrington and he got curious. The message just said, „It‘ll be fine Rich. Just tell him already.“ Not knowing what that was about he just left it there. It seemed to be a personal conversation and Taron would not be spying on Richard‘s chats with his friends. Either Richard would talk to him as well or then it wasn‘t for him to know. But there was something else he could see that made him wonder and then shout out his friend’s nickname.

Taron continued once he heard a confirmative noise from Richard, signalling that he was indeed listening.  
„Dickie, why am I your screensaver?“  
He could hear a „Fuck!“ before the door to the bathroom flew open and a still half naked Richard came rushing out. The shirt he had been about to put on still in his hand.  
„You weren‘t supposed to see that,“ he murmured, blushing.  
„That doesn‘t answer my question, Richard.“  
„Am I not allowed to have a picture of my best friend as screensaver?“ Richard asked, his cheeks still red from embarrassment.  
„Sure, you can. And the fact that it is [a picture of said friend in tight gold hot pants and not much else](https://i.dailymail.co.uk/1s/2019/03/26/00/11453684-6849691-Taron_Egerton_29_has_wished_Sir_Elton_John_72_a_happy_birthday_b-m-178_1553560262741.jpg) is just because Mr Madden wasn’t able to find a more suitable picture of his best friend?”

Richard mumbled something in answer to that, which Taron didn’t quite get.  
“Could you maybe repeat that again? I’d love to understand it.”  
Richard sighed and gave in.  
“I have a thing for thighs, okay? That’s why that picture’s there.”  
Taron’s smirk made him instantly regret giving a truthful answer. Richard knew exactly that that look on Taron’s face could only mean one thing. Mischief.  
“Oh, is that so? Any thighs in particular Madden?”  
“Fuck you, Egerton.”  
“I’d like nothing more. Right here or shall we go home first?” Taron inquired with that smirk still etched onto his face. Now however Richard could see that the twinkle in Taron’s eyes had changed from a mischievous one to a lustful gaze.  
“Why bother going home if there’s a perfectly good bed right here?” Richard wanted to know. He wouldn’t let his insecurities ruin this for him. He was an actor. He could pretend for now that he was as cool as everyone thought. He could pretend that Taron wasn’t everything he ever wanted. He could act like this situation wasn’t a dream coming true. He could act like he wasn’t incredibly nervous right now. He could only hope that he had read his best friend (could he still call him that?) right and that Taron did actually want this and wasn’t just teasing him.  
“I like your thinking Dickie. Here it is, then.”

With every piece of clothing that was removed, Richard could feel himself grow more confident. He could do this. He had read the situation right and he would actually get to touch those thighs he had fantasised about. He had of course felt them before when they had shot the sex scene, but this was different. There was no Dexter telling him where or what he was allowed to touch. No one to stop him from leaving bitemarks and kisses all over those lovely, thick thighs. If Richard hadn’t been so immersed in his own thoughts and his desire for Taron’s legs, he might have noticed that Taron had lost his cocky demeanour and actually grew more and more nervous. Yes, he wanted this and yes, he had initiated it but that didn’t mean that he had any clue about what to do next. He had never been in bed with another man before and from the looks of it, Richard had no such problems. What if he wasn’t good enough? Taron certainly didn’t want this to be a one-time thing. There was no two ways about it. He had to tell Richard. 

Taron didn’t need to worry though. Just like a few weeks ago, when Taron had been nervous about shooting the sex scene, which like this had also been a first for him, Richard was there to calm his nerves down. Richard just had something about him that made Taron relax. Ever since he was a teenager and had first started questioning his sexuality, Taron had been someone to worry excessively. Therapy had helped but only so much. When Richard came into his life Taron quickly realised that he could calm him down better than anything he had tried before. And it seems that even in these slightly odd circumstances, where you’re about to sleep with your best friend, said best friend can make you relax and stop worrying about it so that you can actually enjoy it. And enjoy it he did. 

Afterwards, they were laying together. Still in the trailer, their plans for going out completely forgotten after Taron had found out about Richard’s screensaver. It wasn’t like either of them were complaining, though. Well Taron was - but not about the missed night out.  
“Well, we’ve never done that before. But damn it, Dickie, your mum really needs to find a new nickname for you. Dexter will kill me when I turn up to set and can hardly sit down or walk for that matter. Might also wanna explain to Julian why I can’t be wearing any hot pants or y-fronts in the next week.”  
“Will you stop mocking me? It’s not like you complained about it when I gave you those marks.”  
Taron was certainly not complaining about Richard leaving marks on his thighs. He had absolutely loved it. It was time to show Richard something, though. Taron got out his own mobile phone and showed Richard his own screensaver. It was [a recent picture of Richard pretending to eat crisps](https://theshoemakerselves.net/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/4787-RichardMadden-06.jpg). He’s showing his teeth and it’s doing things to Taron whenever he sees it which is quite often.  
“I might have a thing for biting, you know,” Taron explains, that smirk from before back on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this. Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Which would you like to read next?  
> \- Richard and Taron going public with their relationship and/or proposal  
> \- Richard going up to Scotland for a weekend after his talk with Taron to inform his parents of what was going on and a bit of family loving (as well as some Taron missing Richard and Richard missing Taron)  
> \- How it all started on the set of Rocketman and poor Jamie walking in on them


End file.
